Aberdeen - Erik
by Nalou
Summary: [Challenge de l'été 2018 du Collectif NoName] [Co-écrit pour l'anniversaire de Elizabeth Mary Holmes avec Lanae's World - seconde partie sur son profil] Erik ne s'attendait pas, en rentrant dans ce bar, à faire la rencontre la plus improbable qui soit.


Bonjour bonsoir !

Me revoici rapidement pour un OS que j'ai à la base écrit pour l'anniversaire de la fantastique **Elizabeth Mary Holmes** !

Il a été écrit à quatre mains avec **Lanae World** , qui postera à son tour sa version des faits !

Cet OS peut répondre au challenge de l'été **Derniers Moments** proposé par **Emiliekalin**. Sa question était : _Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le (la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pu finir? Et pourquoi ?_

Pour moi, le livre le plus dur à lire a été _La Promesse des Ténèbres_ de Maxime Chattam. Grande fan de thrillers et de policier gore, j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à supporter les sujets abordés dans celui-ci. Mais je l'ai terminé tout de même.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Nalou

* * *

Erik soupire. Ces dix dernières heures ont été longues, éreintantes. Le soleil couchant frappe encore de toute sa force sur les plaines d'Aberdeen alors que l'été écrase les plantations et les hommes engagés à la journée pour y travailler. Ça fait trois semaines qu'il arrive à convaincre chaque matin les fermiers de le prendre comme main d'œuvre, et le pécule amassé à la fin lui permet de louer une chambre au-dessus d'un restaurant asiatique. L'odeur qui remonte des cuisines pourrait en faire fuir un certain nombre et le confort n'est pas digne d'une chambre d'hôtel, avec un lit aux couvertures fatiguées, un petit réfrigérateur qu'il a récupéré dans une décharge et un lavabo. Le loyer est suffisamment faible, cependant, pour qu'il puisse garder un peu de côté, alors il se fiche d'utiliser les toilettes et la douche du personnel.

Aujourd'hui, il fait trop chaud pour retourner immédiatement se cloîtrer dans les combles. Alors il décide de s'offrir une mousse avant de rentrer, puis, lorsque la nuit aura repris la totalité de ses droits, d'aller enfoncer jusqu'aux chevilles ses pieds fatigués dans l'eau de la mer du Nord.

Le Black Dog est à mi-chemin entre la plage et son logement, alors il s'y rend, mains dans les poches de son jean élimé, à contre-courant des vacanciers.

C'est sans compter la famille d'Allemands qui prend tout l'espace disponible sur le trottoir. Facile de reconnaître d'où ils viennent, entre leurs éclats de voix et le cliché qu'ils emportent partout avec eux : peau écrevisse, chemise en flanelle écrue, short blanc, et surtout, chaussettes montantes dans des sandales. Le père de famille, bedonnant à souhait, mène la marche et ne semble pas prêt à lui laisser le moindre passage entre le mur et les voitures garées. Mais Erik, obtus comme il est, décide de continuer tout droit, le rythme conquérant, dans l'attente de voir l'autre homme céder face à la pression de son regard.

Souvent, les gens se décalent au dernier moment en rejetant leur épaule en arrière, et c'est ce qu'on fait les gens qu'il a croisé jusqu'ici, cédant à son regard dur. Sûrement qu'il en fera de même, et alors, Erik aura gagné ce duel aussi futile que risible. Mais non - le bouffeur de saucisse maintient ses foulées de taureau et leurs épaules se rencontrent dans un bruit de succion qui suffirait à dégoûter Erik s'il n'avait pas en plus la sensation de sueur moite et sableuse sur son bras nu. Le choc les fait se tourner, et il est sur le point de vider son sac quand la montagne de graisse le prend au dépourvu en le bousculant contre la portière de la voiture garée sur le bord du trottoir.

"Arschloch !" L'Allemand lui souffle au nez, certainement persuadé d'avoir affaire à un écossais qui ne comprend pas un mot de sa langue. Dommage pour lui, car Erik la pratique depuis sa naissance et se fait un plaisir de le lui signaler.

Sa peau tremble alors que ses muscles se tendent, prêts à agir alors qu'il repousse la main boudinée de son débardeur. "Ne me touchez pas," lui siffle-t-il, toujours en allemand. "Le respect des gens, vous connaissez ? Il commence par savoir partager l'espace commun. Et je vous suggère d'y prêter toute votre attention, si vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse pour vous." Finit-il par ajouter en faisant vibrer la tôle de la voiture derrière lui.

Le regard effrayé de l'homme en dit long alors que sa femme l'attrape par la manche pour lui faire quitter les lieux rapidement, les enfants à la suite.

Erik les regarde s'éloigner, mâchoire et poings serrés, avant de saisir le bas de son débardeur pour essuyer sa peau avec dégoût.

Il finit par approcher la porte noircie par l'âge du bar et une fois à l'intérieur de l'établissement, la referma d'un coup de talon. La bouffée de chaleur odorante qu'il reçoit en plein visage le fait bloquer sa respiration. Il parcourt la salle du regard à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir - le bar, malgré la température élevée et son atmosphère blindée par la transpiration et la cuisine, est rempli. Rares sont les personnes isolées - il n'a remarqué qu'un seul homme accoudé au bar, un tabouret libre de chaque côté, et un autre dans l'angle à sa gauche. Il parvient à apercevoir une petite table libre, au fond, alors il traverse le lieu en quelques enjambées pour se saisir de son nouveau territoire avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le réclame.

Il hèle rapidement un serveur pour lui demander une pinte de blonde, et à peine le verre posé sur la table, il s'en saisit pour en descendre presque la moitié en longues goulées rafraîchissantes. Il fait alors claquer la langue contre son palais, satisfait, et prend de plus petites lampées pour la savourer.

En levant le regard, il remarque que l'homme au bar s'est légèrement tourné sur son siège et l'observe fixement. D'ici, il ne distingue pas tous les détails, mais le bleu azuréen de ses yeux et le rouge humide de ses lèvres sont très clairement visibles sur la pâleur de son visage. L'autre semble enfin remarquer qu'il regarde Erik depuis un peu trop longtemps pour être poli, et le rouge monte sur ses joues alors qu'il retourne à son verre vide et appelle le barman.

Erik ricane avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de houblon. Il peine à croire qu'un homme au visage si seyant - il n'a pas pris le temps de détailler son corps - fasse une telle erreur de débutant. Peut-être qu'il passera le voir, avant de partir.

Ou pas, en fait. Parce que l'homme s'approche maintenant de sa table, deux nouvelles pintes dans les mains. Il le laisse venir à lui, silencieux, puis lève le regard pour le plonger dans celui de l'autre quand il s'arrête juste en face de lui.

L'homme semble prendre une décision, car un instant d'observation gênant plus tard, il fait claquer les verres contre le bois de la table et tire la chaise à lui pour s'asseoir. Il lui tend alors la main, et d'une expression à la fois avide et presque enfantine, dit : "Bonjour, je m'appelle Charles. Et toi ?"

Vraiment, il y a quelque chose d'intriguant, ici, alors Erik saisit la main présentée - fraîche, légèrement humide, comme si elle sortait de l'eau, probablement à cause de la condensation sur les verres - et la garde dans la sienne suffisamment longtemps pour répondre, "Erik."

Le contact ne dure que quelques secondes, mais il suffit pour qu'Erik ressente un étrange manque lorsqu'ils se séparent. Il observe le visage de l'homme - de Charles, et note les jolies rougeurs qui couvrent ses joues alors qu'il lui sourit grandement. Elles ne sont pas aussi vives que ses lèvres, pourtant, qui elles feraient pâlir d'envie bien des femmes. Charles mordille celle du bas avant de passer sa langue dessus, et Erik sent son désir s'enflammer. Ce sont de _très_ belles lèvres. Il aimerait les voir à l'œuvre.

Il bouge légèrement sur sa chaise pour soulager la tension qui lui ceint déjà l'entrejambe. Il réalise seulement que ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas été avec quelqu'un, suffisamment longtemps, justement, pour que de simples petits gestes le tende.

"Tu as quel âge ?" demande subitement Charles.

Erik lève un sourcil à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et l'amusement. "Tu as peur que je sois mineur ?" demande-t-il avec le sourire en coin le plus diabolique de son répertoire. Il prend son nouveau verre encore intouché et le lève en direction de Charles dans une mimique de verres qui s'entrechoquent avant d'en boire une goulée. Charles l'imite, et lorsqu'ils ont tous deux reposé leurs bières, il complète : "J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Et toi ?"

"Tu n'as pas un accent de l'Ecosse de l'est. Ni Écossais tout court. D'où viens-tu ?"  
Retour de la langue sur le bord de ses lèvres rouges et humides, alors que ses doigts caressent sa pinte de haut en bas dans un mouvement lascif. Erik ne sait pas quoi admirer, alors son regard fait la navette entre les deux, montant parfois jusqu'aux yeux brillants de Charles. Il l'imagine agenouillé devant lui, répétant les gestes de son poignet autour de tout autre chose, lèvres prêtes à le recevoir. Il arrive à maintenir une expression neutre pendant qu'il lui explique qu'il est originaire d'Allemagne, de Leipzig plus précisément. Lorsqu'il revient une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Charles, celui-ci est envahi de rouge, la couleur descendant jusque dans son cou. Il voit sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre alors qu'il avale sa salive. Charles lève à nouveau son verre comme s'il voulait trinquer avant de boire. Peut-être cherche-t-il à se cacher le temps de retrouver contenance ?

Pour tester son hypothèse, Erik tend une jambe sous la table et balaie discrètement jusqu'à ce que son pied cogne celui de Charles, puis vient caresser son mollet de la pointe de sa chaussure. Le résultat est immédiatement visible : l'homme sursaute sur sa chaise et recule précipitamment sa jambe. Erik ne comprend pas très bien. Charles a un comportement un peu étrange - il se montre clairement avenant, mais semble presque timide lorsque Erik l'approche à son tour. Il replie cependant son genou pour ramener son pied dans son espace. Il boit de longues gorgées de sa bière pour se laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Parce que malgré ça, son envie de ramener Charles dans sa tanière ne s'est pas amoindrie.

"Que fais-tu si loin de ta famille, alors ?" demande Charles malgré tout.

Erik est sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'il sent à son tour un toucher timide contre sa jambe. Charles le regarde intensément, comme s'il voulait mesurer sa réaction. Le ventre d'Erik s'enflamme alors qu'il avance sa jambe de quelques centimètres, comme pour donner l'autorisation. Il lui sourit, et son pied vient s'enrouler autour de la cheville d'Erik, et Erik n'avait pas remarqué que Charles était pied nu, ni qu'il était souple au point de faire tout le tour de son mollet, la peau aussi fraîche et humide que celle de sa main quand ils s'étaient présentés.

"J'ai décidé de découvrir l'Europe au gré de mes voyages et de mes petits boulots. Je reste un temps à un endroit, puis je reprends mon sac à dos et repars à l'aventure. Quand j'en ai envie."

"C'est beau. C'est une belle façon de vivre, Erik," lui répond Charles. Son étreinte se resserre brièvement autour de la cheville d'Erik avant de se relâcher et de continuer ses caresses. Erik ne parvient pas à sentir les os du pied de Charles, mais la sensation crée une boule de chaleur juste derrière son estomac. Il veut -

"Je vous sers quelque chose ?" demande une blonde plantureuse qui s'est littéralement matérialisée à côté d'eux, plateau et petit tablier sombre. Elle regarde Charles avec gourmandise, et celui-ci s'est également tourné vers elle, brisant leur contact visuel tout autant que celui de leurs jambes. Et ça énerve Erik. Leurs verres ne sont même pas terminés.

Alors il lâche la première phrase qui lui vient en tête - tout pour faire partir cette serveuse qu'aucun d'eux n'avait appelée, tout pour récupérer l'attention de Charles, tout pour avoir Charles - "J'ai envie de baiser. Tu viens ?"

Il l'a dit assez fort pour que les clients du bar dans un cercle de cinq mètres se retournent et le regardent. Certains avec un air déçu sur le visage quand ils remarquent que ses yeux fixent Charles. La serveuse, elle, semble totalement prise de court, et son visage se décompose quand les lèvres de Charles s'étirent en un sourire rayonnant.

"Bien sûr," lui répond-il.

Erik ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse - alors après qu'il se soit étouffé avec sa propre salive, il boit d'un trait le reste de sa bière puis claque un billet sur la table. Il se lève et regarde Charles. Celui-ci lève à nouveau son verre dans sa direction avant de le boire plus tranquillement, laissant tout le temps qu'il faut à Erik pour admirer les mouvements goulus de sa gorge et la goutte qui s'échappe du verre et vient rouler de la commissure de ses lèvres à son menton. Charles repose sa pinte vide. "Allons-y."

"Excusez-moi," dit Erik à la serveuse médusée quand il doit se faufiler entre elle et un tabouret haut. "Et bonne soirée !"

oOo

Une fois dehors, il se tourne vers Charles, dont les yeux bleus brillent de manière presque surnaturelle sous la lumière factice du lampadaire. Il l'attire à lui, collant leurs corps d'une main dans le creux de ses reins. "Ton appartement ou le mien ?" Susurre-t-il tout proche de ces lèvres charnues qui le tentent tant.

Charles frissonne dans ses bras - de désir, ose-t-il espérer avant de lui répondre, la voix rauque et les pupilles dilatées. "Le tien."

Ce qui prend habituellement dix minutes à Erik est parcouru en à peine plus de cinq, leurs mains jointes alors qu'Erik l'emmène à sa suite jusqu'au restaurant chinois. Charles trébuche à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers, les ralentissant légèrement. Erik ouvre la porte de l'appartement d'une pensée avant d'attirer à nouveau Charles à lui. Il le plaque contre le mur pour saisir sa bouche de la sienne et laisse échapper un grognement lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre pour lui donner accès. Ses mains parcourent le corps offert, froissent la chemise avant de se saisir des hanches, des fesses. Ses doigts malaxent les muscles fermes et rebondis, pétrissent la chair qu'il pourra bientôt goûter. Mais quelque chose le dérange encore, et cette fois-ci, c'est la présence de beaucoup trop de vêtements sur le corps tout contre lui. Alors il libère ses fesses pour s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise, dont il l'en débarrasse rapidement. Charles gémit lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent, puis lorsqu'Erik vient trouver la peau sensible de son cou.

Il commence à déboutonner le pantalon de Charles lorsque celui-ci lui souffle de se diriger vers le lit. Bientôt, il encadre la taille de Charles de ses cuisses alors qu'il parcourt son torse frais de sa langue et de ses mains. "Déshabille-toi," geint Charles, dont le visage semble presque contracté par la douleur alors qu'il tire sans ménagement sur le débardeur d'Erik.

"Doucement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de rechange," lui dit-il en riant, venant de nouveau sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser rapide.

Il se lève et quitte rapidement tous ses vêtements. Sa main glisse automatiquement jusqu'à sa verge gonflée et il se caresse en regardant Charles allongé sur son lit. "Comment veux-tu que l'on procède ?" Souffle-t-il.

"Viens," le guide Charles. "Allonge-toi. Il y a quelque chose que je rêve de faire." Il se lèche à nouveau les lèvres en fixant l'entrejambe d'Erik. Ses bourses se contractent, et il serre ses doigts pour faire redescendre la pression de son bas-ventre.

C'est avec des genoux tremblants qu'il s'exécute, s'allongeant sur le dos aux côtés de Charles. Son lit n'est pas très large, à mi-chemin entre une et deux places, mais ils rentrent aisément tous les deux côte à côte, tant qu'ils gardent un peu de proximité. Sa main libre descend le long du flanc de Charles pour se glisser dans l'ouverture de son pantalon, mais elle est repoussée par Charles, qui se redresse. A son tour de chevaucher les cuisses d'Erik, de glisser la langue le long de sa gorge frémissante. Charles descend progressivement, prend un soin particulier à sucer chacun de ses tétons avant de continuer son chemin. Il glisse ses jambes entre les cuisses d'Erik et saisit ses chevilles pour les ouvrir un peu plus, puis maintient sa prise alors que ses lèvres atteignent enfin leur destination : elles s'ourlent sur son gland, caressent sa fente, cajolent la cicatrice de sa circoncision. Sa bouche est chaude et humide, et la différence de température avec la main qui joue délicatement avec ses bourses le rend extatique. Il rejette la tête en arrière, mâchoire relâchée et laissant échapper une mélopée de sons qu'il n'avait pas produits depuis si longtemps.

Charles alterne entre les vas et viens langoureux de sa bouche et de longues lampées du bout de sa langue, suivant l'épaisse veine qui part de la base de sa verge, qui le font trembler. Ses mains, toujours aux chevilles d'Erik, lui font replier les jambes alors que celle qui le caresse descend le long de son périnée et -

Erik ouvre vivement les yeux et se redresse sur ses coudes. Tout son corps se fige lorsqu'il aperçoit ce qui tient ses cuisses ouvertes.

La bouche de Charles s'est immobilisée sur sa verge, et il le regarde avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation qui retourne l'estomac d'Erik. Là où se trouvait précédemment le pantalon de Charles se tient une dizaine de tentacules d'un bleu aussi vif que celui de ses yeux, et deux d'entre elles encerclent ses chevilles avec douceur. Leur étreinte se resserre légèrement quand Erik tente de se dégager, avant de longer ses mollets et remonter jusqu'à ses genoux pour les caresser. _Fais-moi confiance, Erik_ , lui dit Charles en reprenant ses mouvements de bouche. Et c'est comme un électrochoc, lorsque d'autres tentacules s'ajoutent à la danse, la sensation d'être touché à tellement d'endroits à la fois, comme s'il était le centre d'intérêt de plus d'hommes que celui actuellement allongé entre ses cuisses, qu'il ne réalise que plus tard que Charles a parlé la bouche pleine. Directement dans son crâne - directement dans son âme. Un coup de langue particulièrement bien placé le fait gémir, et il ferme à nouveau les yeux, perdu entre un désir ravageur et la réalisation que Charles n'est _pas humain_. Qu'il est en train de coucher avec une bête visiblement venue tout droit des océans, et qu'il lui servira peut-être de repas après l'avoir satisfait - _Non_ , rit Charles à nouveau dans son crâne. Ses tentacules libres viennent se glisser sous le corps d'Erik et le soulèvent. Il se retrouve alors sur ses genoux et ses mains devant Charles, postérieur offert. _Je n'ai aucun désir de te faire du mal. Crois-moi…_

Erik sent les mains - les vrais, avec dix doigts chacune - de Charles se poser sur ses fesses et les écarter pour révéler son entrée. Puis quelque chose d'humide venir le caresser là, et il a autant envie de fuir que de pousser contre cette caresse encore inconnue, alors il se contente de laisser tomber ses épaules sur son coussin en gémissant. Ses mains moites se referment sur son drap alors que Charles reprend, et un regard par-dessus son épaule apprend à Erik que c'est sa langue qu'il utilise. Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites lorsque celle-ci perce son anneau de chair, et il en oublie toute appréhension alors que de longs appendices bleus viennent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et de sa verge. La fraîcheur contre sa peau brûlante le fait frissonner autant que l'envie de jouir, et Charles doit le sentir car sa prise se raffermit sur son membre. _Pas tout de suite, chéri,_ lui dit-il alors qu'il remplace sa langue par quelque chose de plus long, de plus dur, de plus lubrifié. Erik se fait préparer par un tentacule, dont le bout fin s'insère facilement en lui. _Si bon pour moi, Erik…_ lui supplée Charles alors qu'il commence à bouger en lui avec précision. Charles dépose des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lèche les gouttes de transpiration qui parsèment son dos, mord délicatement une omoplate. Erik perd rapidement pied, perdu dans le plaisir que lui procure Charles.

Mais le tentacule se retire, le laissant avec une sensation de vide désagréable et un grognement peiné. Charles se redresse alors, et ses mains ainsi que deux tentacules se saisissent de ses hanches, et le membre de Charles - ce qu'il suppose être son membre - vient caresser à son tour son entrée. Erik tente de reculer ses hanches, de le faire entrer parce qu'il en a _besoin_ , là, tout de suite, et il vocalise cette pensée entêtante. Charles rit, de ce rire clair qui lui rappelle le vent dans les vagues, puis enfin, _enfin_ , lui donne ce qu'il attend.

Et le membre de Charles est bien plus large que le bout de son tentacule. Le souffle d'Erik se coupe lorsqu'il le pénètre, et il se sent rempli au moment où les hanches humides de Charles viennent se coller à ses fesses. Dans ses précédentes relations, il avait toujours été celui qui prenait - et, il le réalise au même moment, il ne pourra plus jamais être pris. Pas après ça. Parce qu'il ne trouvera jamais un remplaçant à ce qui l'étire si délicieusement. Charles se retire doucement, presque totalement, avant de s'insérer à nouveau. Il est plus petit qu'Erik, et l'angle le fait frotter contre sa prostate. Erik sursaute, se contracte de plaisir.

"Shh… Détends-toi, amour," lui susurre Charles. "Tout va bien, je m'occupe de toi…"

Ses tentacules caressent son dos, appliquent une pression sur ses muscles durcis jusqu'à ce qu'ils se relâchent. Erik ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

Il se raccroche désespérément aux bruits que fait Charles, à l'idée que lui aussi est si proche de la jouissance. Il a l'impression qu'il va exploser tellement son bas-ventre est tendu, tellement son esprit demande la délivrance.

Charles doit le sentir, parce que le tentacule enroulé autour de sa verge se met à imprimer le même mouvement que celui de ses hanches, implacable. En quelques aller-retours, Erik est réduit à l'état de gémissements d'extase, et se demande rapidement si le restaurant est fermé à cette heure-ci, parce qu'il ne voudrait pas recevoir de plainte pour tapage nocturne ou pire, qu'ils lui demandent de partir. Charles accroît la force de ses coups de reins et le coupe efficacement de ses pensées parasites.

Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup plus pour jouir dans un râle puissant. Sa semence vient entacher ses draps et le tentacule qui le maintient toujours, implacable. Charles, lui, devient plus désordonné, et ses hanches accompagnent les vagues de plaisir qui gardent encore Erik hors de tout contrôle. Son orgasme dure tellement longtemps qu'il se demande si Charles ne laisse pas le sien envahir son esprit déjà terrassé.

A bout de souffle, il s'effondre sur son matelas, l'esprit totalement vide. Charles, qui était appuyé sur lui, dégage rapidement ses tentacules de sous sa masse alors qu'il tombe avec lui. Erik a envie de s'excuser, de bouger un peu pour l'aider, mais il en est bien incapable. Il a l'impression d'être au bord de l'inconscience. Ses oreilles sifflent et la tête lui tourne de manière plaisante. Il a des fourmis dans les doigts et les pieds. C'est le meilleur orgasme qu'il ait jamais eu. Charles rit doucement derrière lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Il l'a peut-être dit à haute voix, ou alors Charles est toujours dans sa tête. Ça ne le dérange pas, il se rend compte, que Charles lise ses pensées. Il est bien, là, et n'a plus envie de bouger avant la fin du monde, ou peut-être l'année suivante. Mais Charles se décolle, leurs peaux poisseuses accrochant légèrement, et se retire. Ce n'est pas agréable, d'autant plus que la sensation qu'il lui manque quelque chose le tiraille. Charles s'allonge à côté de lui, alors il fait l'effort de se tourner sur le côté pour lui faire face.

Il a l'impression de redécouvrir son visage, et il passe le dos de ses doigts sur la joue de Charles. Il est vraiment très beau. Charles l'imite, et ils passent quelques instants à ne faire que ça, sourires timides flanqués sur leurs lèvres rougies par leurs ébats.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Erik parvient de nouveau à bouger ses membres, il propose une douche à Charles, et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux serrés dans son tout petit bac. Mais au moins, il a la possibilité d'admirer le corps de Charles tel qu'il est réellement, fasciné par sa capacité à le faire tenir debout et à marcher. L'eau, même si elle n'est pas salée, semble lui faire tout de même beaucoup de bien.

Repus, ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

oOo

Erik est réveillé par des mouvements près de lui. Il ouvre les yeux, mais la pénombre ambiante ne lui permet pas de voir tout de suite. Après quelques secondes, il parvient à discerner Charles, debout au pied du lit. Il est visiblement en train de reboutonner sa chemise.

"Tu t'en vas ?" Erik parvient à demander, le cerveau et la voix encore embrumés par le sommeil. Il se frotte le visage, tente de se redresser.

"Je dois partir," commence Charles en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Les humains ne doivent pas apprendre notre existence. Je ne peux pas risquer d'être vu alors que je n'ai pas encore récupéré la force de maintenir mon glamour.

"Tu vas m'effacer la mémoire ?" demande Erik, même si ce n'est pas la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. _Vais-je te revoir ?_

Le sourire de Charles est doux. "Tu vas raconter notre rencontre à quelqu'un ?" demande-t-il en retour.

"Bien sûr que non."

"Alors je peux te proposer quelque chose." Ses mains partent à sa hanche, mais il fait trop sombre pour qu'Erik puisse discerner ce qu'il fait. Charles lui tend alors un petit objet circulaire, similaire à une pièce, troué au milieu. "Reste près des côtes. N'importe lesquelles. Plonge-le dans la mer, et je te trouverai."

Erik prend l'objet, le fait tourner entre ses doigts. C'est du métal, mais un alliage qu'il n'a jamais senti auparavant. Il attrape le reflet de la lune au dehors, et Erik voit qu'il n'est pas tout à fait argenté. Un reflet bleuté comme la mer, comme Charles.

Sa gorge se serre à l'idée de le voir partir déjà, même si Charles lui a offert la possibilité d'un _après_. Il essaye d'avaler sa salive et de refouler sa déception - il ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça après un coup d'un soir. Même si son coup d'un soir est canon et qu'il lui a fait voir les étoiles. Il se rabroue.

"Tu sais qu'ils proposent du poulpe dans les restaurants asiatiques ?" demande-t-il à Charles en essayant d'alléger l'ambiance qui pèse sur ses épaules.

Son sourire tout penaud semble faire rater son effet, parce que Charles éclate de rire.

Il se penche et l'embrasse, un dernier goût d'eau salée qu'Erik veut garder un peu plus longtemps contre ses lèvres.

Un dernier goût d'eau salée qu'il retrouvera plus vite qu'il ne le pense.

* * *

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
